


The good thing

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: John takes 16 year old Sam and 19 year old Dean out to a sports bar





	The good thing

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at wincest fan fiction! Yay!

It was a Friday night. Dad had dragged him and Dean to a sport bar to get some ”father and sons” time. Maybe it was out of guilt for that he had left him and Dean holed up in a motel room for the last three weeks thinking he was dead. Or maybe it was to show that he stilled cared about them 

The bar was loud and noisy. They got seated by a small table in the corner. At least it was a bit outside all the noise and sport crazy people Sam thought.

”Do you boys want anything ?” John asked as he stood up to get a beer for himself and Dean. Sam eyed the menu with the burgers and different eatable things to order 

”I will just take some fries” Sam said and looked at John as he nodded and made his way over to the bar to order. He looked at Dean. His heart quivered a bit in his chest 

”So fries huh ?” Dean said and gave him that smirk that made Sam feel weak in his knees

”What about it ?” Sam said as he watched Dean start to pick at his teeth with a toothpick 

”Nothing, nothing is wrong with it baby boy” he said. Sam gave him a quick kick on the leg. Neither of them had forgotten what went down in that hotel room the past three weeks 

John came back with the beers and fries for Sam 

”Hey boys, i’m just gonna go and say hi to someone, i wont be gone long” John said before he went over to a lady by the bar 

”And that’s the last we saw of him today” Sam sighed 

Dean took his beer and took a sip from it 

”Hey dad tries as best as he can” Dean said

Dean always said that. And okay he were right…. But after everything. After that one time Dad went on a hunt with the promise of being home in a week and then he were gone for a month ? Was that really trying as best as he can ? 

Sam ate his fries and tried to ignore Dean 

After a while they watched John disappear out with his ”Lady friend”. Sam felt Dean looking at him 

”You know, you are beautiful even when you are sulking” He said and moved his chair closer to Sam until they were nearly face to face 

They looked into each others eyes 

”You know the good thing about dad being gone ?” Dean asked and smiled 

”No what ?” 

Dean moved his head closer to Sam’s 

”It means i can do this” Dean said and leaned in and kissed Sam


End file.
